wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebe Gunn
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Bebe (cartoon). Bebe Gunn is a character in the Wayside School books and cartoon, and a student in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In the books, Bebe is described as having short brown hair, big brown eyes, a little bebe nose, and totally tiny toes."Bebe" Aside from this, very little of Bebe's appearance is described. Personality In the books, Bebe is an artistic, excitable student. She enjoys art class heavily, and spends the entire period trying to draw as many pictures as she can as quickly as she can. However, it appears she rarely regards the quality of her art all that much, as she is far more focused on drawing several hundred pictures with Calvin. While she does experience trouble with criticism, as she runs home crying when Mrs. Jewls notes that if one person were to draw a single better picture in their life than Bebe's two million, then that person would've produced more art than Bebe, she also does take these criticisms to heart, as she then focuses on drawing the best cat she can."Bebe" It is shown that oftentimes Bebe focuses on her art so much, she often has difficulty in other classes."Bebe's Baby Brother" Bebe is a bit mischievous, as shown in "Bebe's Baby Brother." In this chapter, Bebe lies about having a brother named Ray Gunn so she can get away with mean comments about Mrs. Jewls she writes on her assignments, get good grades, and earn Tootsie Roll Pops. From her interactions with other characters, it can be shown that Bebe is very energetic, and that she oftentimes stays up past midnight to draw her best artwork. Bebe is immensely creative, and this helps her with getting away with many of her misdeeds, as she is about immediately able to come up with a lie to keep Mrs. Jewls off her track when questioned about the rude comments written on her paper. Relationships Calvin draw many pictures together. ("Bebe," 2019)]]Calvin is Bebe's best friend in the books. In "Bebe," Calvin becomes Bebe's art partner, because Calvin loves art, but worries that he isn't very good at it because he can't draw too many pictures. After that, the two become best friends, frequently interacting with one another as seen in "Music" or "Explanation." Bebe tries to be nice to Calvin whenever she can, and avoids telling him that she doesn't like his potato tattoo, citing that it's a better potato than she could draw. The only time Bebe is seen working against Calvin is in "Stupid," after Miss Wendy Nogard damages their relationship after reading their minds to find out what makes them most miserable. However, upon the appearance of Mavis Jewls, the frustration dissipates, and Calvin and Bebe presumably become friends again. Benjamin Nushmutt When Benjamin first arrives in Mrs. Jewls's class, Bebe becomes quick to befriend him, as shown in "Mark Miller." When Benjamin doesn't show up to recess, Bebe becomes worried, and later on in "The Substitute," Bebe seems excited to explain to Benjamin the situation with Mrs. Franklin. However, aside from this, the two are rarely seen interacting. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Bebe is seen in, see here. Gallery See a gallery for Bebe here. References Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Students Category:Females Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters